marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Slade
Carter Slade is the first Ghost Rider to turn against Mephistopheles and the mentor to his successor Johnny Blaze. Slade used the name Caretaker. Biography ''Ghost Rider Carter was the Ghost Rider before Johnny Blaze. Carter was once a Texas Ranger, but got greedy. Carter was sentenced to death, but then a stranger came to him offer a deal that would free him. Carter became the Ghost Rider. Mephistopheles then sent Carter to the town of San Venganza, where he collected a contract that worth 1,000 souls. Knowing that these evil souls would cause hell on earth, Carter did what no Ghost Rider had done before; outrun the devil. Thus for the next 150 years, Carter hid the contract. Carter became known as the caretaker at a chapel's cemetery. Carter made a fake grave for himself to throw Mephistopheles off. When the new Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze, came to his father's grave there. Carter took Johnny, told him of the ghost rider and the hidden, and treated his wounds. Carter also tells Johnny of the penance stare. The next day, Carter told Blaze of the grave belonging to him. Carter tells Johnny that the grave holds the contract of San Venganza and that it must not fall into the hands of Blackheart nor Mephistopheles. Later that night, Blaze comes back to dig up the grave. Carter then reveals to Johnny that the contract was in his shovel. Though Carter cautions Johnny to think about this, Johnny convinces Carter to let him go. Carter accepts this because Johnny isn't doing it for greed, but for love which puts god on his side. Carter decides to go with Johnny, thus revealing himself as a fellow Ghost Rider and "Carter Slade". Carter rides with Johnny showing him the way to San Venganza. When they reach the outskirts of San Venganza, Carter gives Johnny his shotgun and tells him to stick to the shadows. Carter then rides away, telling Johnny that he only had enough power to change one more time. Carter hopes that God might give him a second chance. Johnny thanks Carter and he fades in the distance. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Pyrogenesis:' Ghost Rider can generate, create and project powerful demonic flames from his entire body. *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider can control heat and fire or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an empyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth or even channel it from his entire body, into his weapons like his shotgun and even transform a regular horse into a demonic horse, gaining vast increases in speed and invulnerability. *'Invulnerability:' Ghost Rider is immune to physical trauma, with every injury always healing instantly. *'Immortality:' Carter has lived for 150 years and cannot be killed by natural means or most supernatural means. Relationships *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Successor and ally. *Mephistopheles - Enemy and former master. *Zarathos - Ally and former angel possessor. *Blackheart - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Earth-121347 (1 film) **Ghost Rider'' (First appearance) - Sam Elliott Trivia *In the comics, Caretaker is a member of the Blood. *Carter Slade is a separate character in the comics. *Carter is also known as the "Phantom Rider". As he is seen with a cowboy hat, and rides a horse instead of a bike. *When the Caretaker was created in comics, he was based off the actor Sam Elliott. *Sam Elliott previously portrayed General Ross in Hulk. Gallery Carter Slade.jpg Caretaker.jpg|Carter now as the Caretaker. Category:Ghost Rider characters Category:Secret keepers Category:Allies Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Earth-121347 Superhumans Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Immortality Category:Characters with Fire Generation Category:Characters with Fire Manipulation Category:Earth-121347